Adventure In Johto (Heartgold)
by Xester97
Summary: A young man starting out on his very first journey outside his quaint little Newbark Town in the Pokemon of Johto. On the way he encounters many challenges; and not just with Pokemon, but also family, friends, and the sinister Team Rocket. Follow Jamie as he ventures through this mysterious new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the trees were budding. There was an essence of adventure in the air, for spring was when new adventure start for many young trainers.  
This story is about one particular trainer, a young boy named Jamie. Jamie was 6'1 with gingery, shaggy hair. He was fit for his age and had green eyes. All the girls went nuts for him. Today was his birthday, but not just any birthday.  
This was the day when he turned 16 and got his very own Pokémon! Jamie lived in Newbark Town in the southern part of Johto. Newbark Town was a quaint little community, home to many people, including the esteemed Professor Elm.  
Jamie is about to embark on an epic adventure, and I invite you to join us on this amazing journey.

**Chapter 1**

*BRZZZZ* I woke up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock. My arms, still heavy with tiredness, reached over to my side table in attempt to shut the endless ringing off. It took me a few tries before I actually hit the button.  
I sat up in bed and gave a huge yawn while I stretched my arms. "Wow, what a beautiful day," I thought "just perfect to get my first Pokémon."  
I got up from my bed and walked down the hallway to be greeted by the smell of my mom's heavenly cooking. I walked down and stairs and greeted her "Morning mom!"  
She ran over to me, gave me a great big hug, and said "Happy birthday sweetie! Look I made you something special for breakfast."  
I looked over at the table to see a stack of pancakes dripping with butter, and maple syrup. "Thanks so much mom." I said as I sat down to dig in.

When I finished breakfast I went upstairs, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. Then I changed out of my pajamas and into some shorts and a t-shirt. While I was packing my bag, I thought about which Pokémon I was going to choose. The three choices were: the water type Pokémon Totodile, the grass type Pokémon Chikorita, or the fire type Pokémon Cyndaquil. Totodile was a strong and independent Pokémon but could be hard to raise. Chikorita was an intelligent Pokémon but lacked in strength, and finally Cyndaquil was very cute but had a fiery temper. I couldn't decide, so I was just going to do it at the Pokémon lab.

When I finished packing my large backpack of clothing, food, cooking ingredients, water, and many other essential items, I went downstairs. I called to my mom that I was off to the lab. She came around the corner and gave me a huge hug. She asked me if I had clothes, food, water and basically everything that was already in my backpack.  
"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here right now, but he had a very important meeting in the Kanto Region, and he probably won't be back for another two weeks." She told me for the hundredth time.  
I was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to show him my first Pokémon on the day I got it.  
" You make sure to call me at least twice a week because I want to know that you're safe and happy. Plus I want to hear about all the Pokémon you've caught" mom said.  
I told her I would and I gave her a huge hug that lasted about a minute, and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, and was on my way.  
I walked out the front door of my house knowing that my entire life would change from that moment on. I looked back at the front window of my house and saw my mother waving to me. I waved goodbye, and while doing that, I knew I wouldn't see her for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked down the road, the nice spring breeze gently blew past me and the sun shone down on my face. I decided to walk past the sea shore on my way to Professor Elm's Lab. I paused and gazed at the sea, shading my face with my hand. Occasionally a Tentacool or a Poliwag would pop up from the water's surface and bob there or swim in between the rocks and waves. It was a beautiful sight; nothing could ever ruin the amazing view. I decided to get a move on to the Lab.

Once I got back onto the road, I walked at a brisk pace, not wanting to be late for my appointment. I walked for about 20 minutes, passing houses with people in their yards doing yard work or just enjoying the beautiful day.  
"Hello Jamie!" Someone called out.  
I turned my head and found that it was Mrs. Higgins that had called to him. Mrs. Higgins was a sweet old lady by the age of 80, but she looked 20 years younger, in my opinion. The old lady had been part of his life since he was born, going over to her house to bake cookies, or helping her with her yard work; she had been like a grandmother to him.  
"Good morning Mrs. Higgins, how are you today?" I called back. I walked over to her. I can spare a few minutes, I thought.  
"I'm fine dear, so good to see you again. My goodness have you grown again since I last saw you?" She said, beaming.  
I chuckled; everyone seemed to be commenting on that these days. "Yes, I'm up to 6'1" now."  
"My goodness gracious, it wasn't long ago you were shorter than me. Now where are you off to today, my dear?" She asked.  
"I'm off to the lab to get my first Pokémon, and start my Pokémon journey!" I said proudly.

At the mention of my journey, she looked terribly sad and troubled, but only for a second. Why would she be that sad? I could understand her missing me a bit, but there was something more. I pushed it out of my mind.  
She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, I won't keep you." She embraced me in a hug. The older lady was stronger than she looked. "I'll miss you," she whispered.  
"Thanks Mrs. Higgins," I responded said "Don't worry I'll visit in a few weeks, and show you and mom, and dad all the Pokémon I've caught!" I exclaimed  
"Ok sweetie, have a good journey," she said turning around and going back to her yard work.  
I started to walk away towards the lab, and then I heard her say something to me.  
"Jamie... please, have a safe journey." She said.  
I smiled at her. "Of course Mrs. Higgins, I will." I turned and walked away.

Mrs. Higgins walked back in her house. She went into the kitchen to grab herself some special tea that she ordered from Cherrygrove City. When she turned the corner into the living room she cried out with fright, and surprise, spilling her tea everywhere. "Mrs. Higgins. Don't worry it's just me," a man said.  
"Oh dear, Professor, you gave me quite the fright there." She said with exasperation.  
"Um, yes, you uh asked me to come see you about Jamie." The Professor said sheepishly.  
"Well, if you would help me clean up this spilled mug of tea, I'll gladly tell you." She said crossly. After they had cleaned the tea up, they both sat in two chairs in the living room.

"Petunia, this really wasn't a good time to ask me to talk to you. Jamie is going to be at the lab any minute." The Professor said checking his watch.  
"I know, but I'm just worried about him. There is so much Jamie doesn't know about, he's been sheltered from all the bad, and evil things in this world his whole life. Is he safe out there? The world isn't what it used to be, I've heard ever growing rumours of that sinister organization reforming, and what Jamie will experience on his journey might shatter his reality," Mrs Higgins said quietly "and break him."  
"Petunia, please, have faith in him. What you say is true but he's a strong kid and he can look out for himself." The Professor reassured her.  
"I know. Deep down, I know he can look after himself. But this journey will test him to his absolute limits. But when he's in trouble, will he be strong enough to see what is right and what is wrong?" She asked with worry on her furrowed brow.  
"To see what is right and what is wrong in life is perceived by the person, and no one can influence their decisions in life." He answered her.  
Petunia Higgins gazed out the window, to see the little boy that she had been a second mother too, grown into a young man, running towards the lab. "Choose wisely, my dear."


End file.
